


Slenderverse Oneshots and Hcs

by MarbleWhorenets



Category: DarkHarvest00, Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWhorenets/pseuds/MarbleWhorenets
Summary: This book includes Marble Hornets, DarkHarvest00, Mlandersen0, WhisperedFaith and EverymanHybrid!
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Reader, Evan (Everyman HYBRID)/Reader, HABIT (Everyman HYBRID)/Reader, Jay (Marble Hornets)/Reader, Timothy "Tim" Wright/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Jealousy: Habit (EMH)

The autumn in Jersey was always the best time for hikes, not too hot but not too cold. Until the sun went down and that's when they realized they fucked up by starting this trail at 3pm instead of earlier. "Habit, I'm cold" You whined poking his side. "Should have brought a sweater" He said, continuing to walk behind your friends.

You decided to catch up with the rest of the group to ask Vinnie for his hoodie because of how cold you were. It was nothing against Habit, you just needed to warm up. Putting Vinnie's hoodie on it went about to your knees, making you look tiny. Habit tried to hold back a snarl seeing you in Vinnie's clothes, especially looking that cute.

The trail had been long. Though it was already almost dark out everyone decided to take a quick break before heading back down the trail. As everyone sat down Vinnie kept you in his lap subconsciously playing with your hair while talking to the rest of the group. Habit had his arms crossed staring off into the forest ignoring your sleeping form in another man's arms. You started to stir a little waking up to see Vinnie's face above you. "Good to see someone's finally awake" He laughed. You smiled back only to immediately have arms around your waist and to be pulled backwards. You knew who it was from the smell. It was like Lemon and Vanilla with a lingering metallic scent. 

Habit rested his head on your shoulder as you entered the conversation. You paused for a minute realizing how cold it truly was now. You pulled the hoodie off your body and handed it to its owner "Here you go Vin. It's getting colder and I don't want you to freeze to death" He thanked you as he shrugged it on himself. You now had goosebumps from the air on your soft skin. Habit felt you shaking and sighed. He pulled you back even closer to him and wrapped his jacket around you. Holding you tight he growled into your ear "Fucking mine" You giggled quietly. "I know Habs" "The way you were clinging onto Vinnie says different." He grumbled. 

You stood up and grabbed him. You dragged him into the trees. "Habit! I was exhausted and freezing so my best friend helped me because my boyfriend didn't!" He bent down rubbing his face on your neck. "And your boyfriend is sorry. Now shut up and let me scent you. You smell way too much like Vinnie and it makes me want to puke." You snorted "Wow you really are jealous" "I'm not jealous! I don't get jealous! He just smells bad" You kissed him "Habit, I love you and only you. Now let's go back before they assume things" He pushes you against a tree. "Then let them assume"


	2. Love: Poly Brim x Reader smut [Marble Hornets]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this has sexual content lol. Brian x Tim x Reader

You three had been dating for a while. Tim and Brian had been dating in high-school. After meeting you in freshman year of college they both took an interest prompting them to ask you out. You accepted their confession and ever since you have been in a healthy relationship. Love was mutual between everyone. You rarely found one without the other 2 not far behind. This was no exception in the bedroom

"How did we get so lucky to have a partner like you?" Brian said, kissing your jaw as Tim tied your wrists together. You flushed at his words making him chuckle a little. "How does that feel babe?" Tim asked "Feels okay." He kissed your lips "Doesn't hurt?" He said pulling your naked body into his lap "Doesn't hurt." You assured him. Brian joined you two on the bed. He pet your hair softly. "They look good, all exposed for us" Tim said looking over to Brian.  
"Absolutely beautiful," Brian added. 

He pushed away your hair to gain access to your neck in which he began to leave little red and purple splotches to mark his claim on you. Tim opted to go for your lips, lightly running his fingers through your hair. The room smelt nice, cool peppermint scented mist coming from the diffuser on the bedside table, a nice contrast to the heat coming from the three lover's bodies. Brian had taken you into his lap now as Tim stripped his jeans.

He stroked your face. "We love you. We love you so much" His hand ran down your body, his thumb rubbing circles on your clit. You whimpered reaching down to guide his fingers into you. He slapped your thigh with his unoccupied hand. "Don't be impatient, or you aren't getting anything" Tim laughed at the interaction "You know Bri, they've been so good lately. I think they deserve a reward" Brian smirked knowing what he was getting at.  
"You know what, I agree. Why don't we give them a treat."

In the blink of an eye you were flipped onto your back, pinned by the taller of your boyfriends.   
"Brian get off, let me eat them out" Brian rolled his eyes complying with Tim's order and began ridding his own clothes. Tim nestled himself between your legs, hands firmly gripping your thighs. The kicks were slow at first, making you let out a moan from deep in your throat. Tim's licks evolved into his tongue darting in and out of your dripping pussy. With the stimulation from Tim you let out a high pitched whine.

"Awww is our pet going to cum already? We've barely even started" Brian teased. "No I'm not gonna-" You squealed as the man between your legs began sucking on your clit. "Tim trade me," Brian said. Tim complied, moving to where Brian just sat. "Roll over on your stomach" Brian told you. You did what he said, not long after a hand gripped your throat. "Now you're going to use those pretty little lips to suck Tim off." You slid your mouth down Tim's length, gagging slightly you began bobbing your head up and down. You moaned at the sensation of Brian rubbing his finger down your slit, the vibrations making Tim moan. 

"Fuck, good job Kitten" He praised running his fingers through your hair. Your toes began to curl with every thrust of Brian's fingers. The moans and whimpers coming from your mouth sent Tim over the edge he gripped your hair tightly, the slight pain making you climax as when. Brian removed his fingers from your core, instead replacing his cock. The overstimulation being too much you tightly grasped onto Tim's thighs as he still sat in front of you. "BRIAN" You screamed as you came for a second time. That didn't stop him from pounding you at a relentless pace. He flipped you on your back, head now resting on Tim's legs. 

Tim took this opportunity to fondle your chest, focusing on your nipples. "God you're so tight. I could fuck your pussy all day" Brian said kissing your naval. Tears began to fall from your eyes "I-it's too much Bri, Please please, it's too much" You cried and your legs wrapped around his back. Seeing your disheveled state, drew falling from your puffy lips, the purple marks littering your entire body and those desperate moans that filled the air caused him cum. 

The fluid filling you up. He furiously rubbed at your clit making you cum for the third time that night. Pulling out Brian's cum fell from your over stimulated can't, pooling under you. Tim helped you sit up, untying your now bruised wrists. You stared off into the corner of the room, your mind felt fuzzy, you felt like you were floating. All you could register was the speaking of your boyfriends.

"They're fucking deep in sub space"   
"Shit yeah, Hey baby, baby. Earth to y/n" All you could muster was an unintelligible mumble. Brian scooped you in his arms bringing you to the bathroom as he began to run a bath, once filled placing your blessed form into the warm water.. Tim went off to the kitchen returning with a bottle of cold water and a chocolate bar. "Here you go angel." He bent down to the level of the bathtub, bringing the bottle to your lips. You drank the water while Brian began washing your back. 

By the time the bath water went cold you were all washed up, your two boyfriends giving you many soft kisses. "You need anything else?" Tim asked, picking you up and carrying you two the shared bedroom. You yawned "cuddles" Brian smiled as Tim put you on the bed "Of course." The two men lie at your side, bringing a comforting atmosphere. All was well.


	3. Sex with a Ghost: Alex Kralie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is based off the song "Sex with a ghost" by Teddy Hyde. The song fucking slaps to I suggest it. Also sorry for the long wait between chapters, I haven't had the most will to write

He flicked the safety on and off of his gun out of anxiety. Well more boredom than anxiety as he waited for his girlfriend to come home. The camera still rolling per usual. Of course he didn't want to do this. She'd been his girlfriend since high-school and he was still absolutely in love with her, but she was infected  
The coughing seizures and completely zoning out for days, he knew for sure. He heard the door close and the patter of feet. Upon entering the she saw Alex on the couch with his gun in his hand. He shakily pointed at her. Now anxiety was taking over his boredom. "Alex... Alex, what are you doing" She said with slight fear in her voice.

I mean who wouldn't be afraid if their boyfriend suddenly pointed a gun at them. He let out a sigh of frustration shaking as he pointed the gun across the room aiming for the center of her throat. "Hey Alex, babe put the gun down" Her voice was more stable, fear seemed to dissipate from it as if she already accepted what was going to happen to her. He closed his eyes not wanting to see what he was going to do. He hoped it'd hit the spot he was aiming for. That vital spot that would kill her almost immediately so she didn't have to suffer.   
As he pulled the trigger. The sound of bullet through flesh and a harsh wheeze before garbled choking was heard in their living room. The air was now thick with the smell of blood. He turned around not wanting to see the dying (or dead) body of his lover. As he walked into their bedroom he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see his girlfriend, completely unharmed. "You're a terrible shot Alex" She said, her voice sounding rougher, like something was stuck in it. She kissed the side of his mouth and smiled. He didn't remember anything after that.

Alex got out of the motel bed and stared at himself in the large mirror above the desk. His eyes lingered on his neck covered in red blotches. He smiled rubbing his index finger over them, his brain opting to ignore the raised bumps on them. He liked when his girlfriend left marks on him, it reminded him he was loved by her. Slipping on his jacket, he inhaled the fragrance, it smelt like the cheap perfume she bought. Regardless of the price it was comforting to him. He sprayed some more of it onto him to cover the lingering scent of weed from his wax pen. He wondered where she had gone since he woke up to an empty bed. Maybe just running out to get them breakfast. 

"Alex. You okay?" A feminine voice said quietly as if they spoke any louder their voice would disappear. In the corner of the room his girlfriend stood. He was slightly confused, swearing she had been gone but brushed it off as still being tired. "Yeah, Yeah I'm good. Just a bit tired still." In a blink of an eye she was now next to him. Taking his hand in hers she kissed it. The touch almost unfelt as if she never did at all. She was always so loving to him, always there exactly when he needed her. Even if he thought she wasn't there she was. It was weird that one minute she wasn't there then another and she was. He didn't mind. As long as she was there. 

A few years passed and she was still with him. He looked at his reflection in the broken TV back at his house. She stood behind him leaning down chin to his shoulder. Her rough whispers lingered around the room. Right in his ear. The noise sounded like her voice, but broken accompanied by a sharp ringing. For once he wished the sound of her voice would stop.With Alex being looked for by his two ex friends going on dates during the day wasn't an option. Nightly walks on the Rosswood trail were common, they two strolling together under the moonlight. With one hand holding Alex's she fiddled with a knife. He doesn't know where exactly she got it from, but he was more than okay with it. She had something to protect herself with if he for some reason wasn't around. The sound of ringing and static flooded his eyes as he dropped to the ground clutching his head. A searing pain taking over his brain and his vision blurring he no longer could see his girlfriend. He was hazy and couldn't think after that, he passed out. Once again he woke up in a motel. 

The sudden light gave him another headache and he quickly shut his eyes. "Hey, that was quite a fall you had last night." His girlfriend said from beside him. "Fall?" He questioned her. "Yeah we were walking through the forest when you tripped on a raised root." She explained to him. "Oh... Okay?" He said, slightly confused because what he imagined felt so real. The bed weight shifted as she leaned over to get water and some advice. "Here, this'll help'' He took the bottle before popping 5 of the tablets (way more than he probably should have.) He pulled her in close choosing to get some rest before another road trip to their next destination. When he woke up, just like weeks prior the room was empty, but this time she was nowhere to be seen. He panicked, the knife she carried sat on the bedside. "Jay and Tim took her" He thought to himself before grabbing his belongings. He was going to end this. 

His footsteps echoed throughout Benedict hall. Jay claimed to know nothing about his girlfriend but he had a feeling that Tim did. Seeing Tim run through the floor below him he recklessly shot at him. "I KNOW YOU HAVE HER TIM" He screamed at Tim as Tim made his way over to Alex. "Have who!" Tim yelled back at him dodging the bullets Alex was shooting.   
"Don't play stupid with me. Give me Y/n because you're going to die anyway" Tears began to gather in his eyes. His hands now unsteady. Tim snarled at the suggestion of him kidnapping his friend. Tim saw the tape. That tape of Alex killing Y/n in cold blood. She died that night, bullet straight to the esophagus. Tim was now shaking with anger. "She's dead Alex! She's been dead for 5 years!" Alex shot again "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHE ISN'T DEAD" Alex continued to attack Tim. "You killed her. You can't keep fooling yourself like this" Tim said blocking one of Alex's punches. "Sh-She's alive! She was just with me. I'D NEVER HURT HER" Alex was hysterical at this point. Not listening to a thing he was saying. 

"I could never kill her '' He said, throwing another punch at Tim, the shorter of the two easily blocking it. "Well you did Alex. You killed her, she wouldn't want this anyways. I'm her best friend and you're her boyfriend. Alex this is what it wants! It wants us to kill each other. We can find a way to stop it together!" Tim stressed the last word. "STOP ACTING LIKE SHE'S DEAD" Alex was sobbing at this point. Tim sharply inhaled before driving the knife into Alex's neck. He wailed in pain as he fell to the ground dropping his gun. Tim fell out of exhaustion and anxiety. As Alex lied there, certainly dying his girlfriend stood above him.   
She reached out a hand to him. "Come on Alex, it's time to go" She said, her voice perfect unlike the croaky one she had before she disappeared. "Where have you-" She hushed him before pulling him up. "Let's go" That day Alex's body was left in Benedict Hall, his spirit finally reunited with his beloved.


	4. (Electro) Swing with me: Patrick Andersen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little thing from my tumblr!
> 
> Ask: Dancing the night away with Patrick his head resting on your should trailing kisses over your skin as some electro swing playing on the radio

The piano played through the speaker as Patrick dragged you into the living room. "Patrick I can't dance" He rolled his eyes. "Come on sugar plum just move with the beat" he said before grabbing one of your hands and pulling you close to him by your waist as he shuffled around to the music. You giggled feeling silly as you copied his movements. He began swinging your arms up and down with the fast beat of the music. He released you "Now do this" He said putting one foot out then crossing it behind his other let before repeating the action with the other leg. "And spin while you do it!" He said completing the demonstration.

"Okay" you said with a determined look on your face, only for you to trip over your feet. Patrick caught you before you could fall. "Alright let's try it again" he said. You tried it again, though slower than him you did it right. "There ya go sugar plum!" He laughed as he held your waist and spun you around. "Now do it while holding my hands like he did before" You two laced your fingers together as you repeated what you had just learned, though clumsily you did it. He let go of one of your hands to spin you out before pulling you back in. "So now, skip with me Doll face" He said linking your arms.

You squeaked as he suddenly scooped you up into his arms, spinning you quickly before dancing once again. He let go "Okay so now we are gonna turn around before holding hands and continuing" You nodded at his words before continuing the dance. "You know you'd look pretty in one of those flowy house wife dresses from the 20's" He mentioned as you two danced around. The night was filled with him teaching you new swing dance moves, a new routine for each new song. "You know you never told me you could dance" You said to him. "You never asked" He replies.

You rolled your eyes lovingly at him. He rests his head on your shoulder as the last song came to the end. "You're a fast learner." He mumbled kissing your neck. His lips tickled you as you reached up to run your hands through his hair "So I've been told" He kissed your lips before dragging you to the couch, enveloping you in his arms. "I had fun dancing with you Sugar plum" His voice muffled as he spooned you. Turning towards him you kissed his nose "I had fun too darling"


	5. Shotgunning: Jeff [EMH]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for drugs!

The room was only illuminated by the scattered amounts of cheap fairy lights, the black out curtains definitely doing their job. The room would usually smelled of fresh linen and pine was masked by the pungent scent of weed. Tapestries hung about Jeff's unmade bed. He was obviously high out of his mind. He had a tired look on his face as he lay back against the   
wall. His signature grey beanie still sat atop his curly brown hair. "Finally you showed up" He said patting a spot next to him on the bed. You rolled your eyes. "You invited me over 15 minutes ago Jeff" "It felt like forever though" Jeff complained 

"Want a hit?" He said picking up the bowl off the side table. “Well… um, I’ve never really done that before" You blushed "Wanna try?" "Y-yeah" you stumbled over your words. “Come here, then,” he manages through chuckles, beckoning you nearer. You hesitate, but eventually, you scoot yourself a bit closer. Jeff snorts and grins. “Closer, please” you only pull yourself all the closer to him, until you’re between his lap. He should be satisfied with that. He pulls you in closer almost chest to chest with your best friend, and hoping he couldn’t hear how fast your heart was beating  
  
He lights up the bowl and puts to his lips.  
"Just relax” He tells you softly, then takes a deep inhale. One of his hand gently reaches up to caress your cheek as he does this, his thumb running light strokes over your cheek "Open your mouth and when I exhale, you inhale" As Jeff blew the smoke you started choking as soon as the smoke traveled down to your lungs. "Ow" You said through coughs. "Uh okay that didn't go so well. Get a little closer?" "Jeff I'll be in yo-" Your sentence was cut off by him pulling you into his lap. You flushed, his dark brown eyes staring into yours. Your lips were so close together. "Lets try again" He whispered

This time he grabbed your face pulling you in turning what was originally him blowing the smoke again into a make out session. His hands made their was to your waist pulling you closer, your chests now touching. It was like something you never experienced before, you couldn't tell if it was from the weed or the fact that you were kissing the guy you've had a crush on since you were 10. He breathed deeply disconnecting the kiss to both of your dismay. You were more high on that kiss than the drugs you inhailed. "I can't believe- I, We. Just wow" He stuttered out. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" You told him. "Me too" He replied. You pulled him in for another short kiss. "So, you're my partner now, right?" He asked. You flicked his forehead "duh"


End file.
